


Even When You Sleep

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Wet Dream, morning blow jobs, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Yuuri's libido is so high that it even translates into his dreams.DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.Не копируйте это на другой сайт.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 47
Kudos: 260





	Even When You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to finish this so I didn't have a backlog of WIPs. Unbeta'd, we die like men. Lemme know if you see any particularly distracting mistakes because I didn't even quickly proofread LOL
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!

_ “Vitya… mmhhh…” Yuuri panted as Victor’s cock slid back into his ass. He filled him up so well, Victor’s girth stretching his hole wide as his length hit every single sweet spot. “Yes… Vitya… m-more…” He gasped, whining as Victor began to pull out. _

_ “God… you’re so tight… baby…” Victor bit his lip, hands digging into the meat of Yuuri’s plush thighs as he began to move. “So perfect…” _

_ Yuuri mewled at the praise, hands gripping the pillows beneath his head as Victor began to pound him into the mattress. “Vitya, Vitya, ahh… ahh…” A slew of whimpers fell from Yuuri’s lips as Victor’s thrusts got deeper, faster.  _

_ “Yeah? Does that feel good, darling?” Victor teased. “How about now?”  _

_ “Ahh!” Yuuri’s body jolted as Victor’s angle changed ever so slightly to hit his sweet spot dead on. His cock twitched and his hole fluttered, squeezing around Victor’s cock and desperate to keep him in. “You’re so… mmh… big… Vitya… fill me up so well…”  _

_ “Fuelling my ego.” Victor chuckled.  _

_ “Mmmhhh… nngh… ahh… ahh…”  _

It was the faint sounds that awoke Victor. 

_ “Mmhh… mmhh… nngh…” _

Blearily, Victor’s eyes cracked open, the last vestiges of sleep fading away. It took all but a few moments to pull himself from his slumber. 

_ “Ahh… A-ahh… V-Vitya…” _

That was  _ definitely  _ his husband. Victor rolled onto his side to see Yuuri, fingers grasping the sheets, hips writhing as he squirmed. Faint moans continued to fall from his lips. Victor’s eyes scanned him up and down. His mouth fell open, the tiniest bit of drool clinging to the corner of his lip. His hair is disheveled, already sweaty and matted to his forehead. And, most prominently, he’s hard. 

Victor almost gasped. It seemed as though Yuuri’s libido carried over in his dreams, too. Victor propped himself up on his elbow to gaze at him. He couldn't help it as he brought his hand to Yuuri’s chest, fingertips dancing down the soft muscle and down to cup Yuuri’s bulge, the tip of his finger brushing the wet spot.  _ “Mmh!”  _ Yuuri gasped, hips bucking up into Victor’s palm. 

Victor could feel himself grow hard as his grip tightened ever so slightly over Yuuri’s clothed member.  _ “V-Vitya… ahh…”  _ Yuuri’s moans were faint, and Victor kept an eye out for any signs that he could be waking up. With no signs of such yet, Victor smugly smiled. 

“What are you thinking about, Yuuri?” His voice cooed, sultry and low as Yuuri softly mewled, hips steadily rutting against Victor’s hand.

_ “F-fuck… Vitya…”  _ Yuuri’s voice trailed off into a high pitched whine as his grip on the sheets tightened. 

“Are you thinking about me fucking you over and over?” Victor asked, revelling in Yuuri’s sweet preening. “Yeah? You want more, darling?” Victor moved to tower over Yuuri, thighs straddling Yuuri’s hips as he dipped down to gently lick the shell of Yuuri’s ear. 

_ “Hmm!”  _ Yuuri keened, shuddering at the touch of Victor’s tongue.  _ “H-harder… Vitya…”  _ Yuuri’s gasps were getting louder as Victor’s hand descended beneath the waistband of his sweatpants and underwear. Yuuri inhaled sharply, shivering under the cold touch of Victor’s hand against his hot member. 

The tip was leaking copious amounts of pre-come as Victor’s fingertips teased the ridge, nail gently running around the tip and up to the slit. Yuuri still hadn’t awoken, by the looks of it. Tears wet his beautiful lashes and a deep flush spread up from his chest, to his cheeks and right up to the tips of his ears. Yuuri’s mouth closed for a split second to swallow before it gaped open again with a quiet preen of  _ “more…”.  _

“More? Is that what you want, darling?” All too happy to oblige, Victor squeezed Yuuri’s erection, the pressure making Yuuri squirm beneath him as a strained moan fell from his lips. Victor had to bite his lips to hold back a moan as he tried not to grind against Yuuri who still had not roused from his slumber.

_ “Mmhhh… Vitya… ahh… feels… good…”  _ A slew of moans tumbled from Yuuri’s as Victor’s hand withdrew, reaching for the lube on the bedside table.  _ “Nghh… come on…”  _ Yuuri mumbled lewdly, tone demanding as his hips bucked beneath Victor. Victor chuckled, popping the cap of the lube to squeeze some. He chanced a glance back at Yuuri, hoping the sound of the lid hadn’t woken him yet. Victor has plans. 

With a soft smile, he squeezed a generous amount of lube into his hand and warmed it up before reaching back into Yuuri’s underwear. “So demanding.” Victor mused to himself as his hand began to work up and down Yuuri’s member. The warm flesh twitched in his hand, seemingly already desperate for relief as Victor began to pump long strokes from the base to the tip, watching the foreskin peel back to reveal a pretty pink tip.

_ “Ahh… so warm…”  _ Yuuri murmured with a soft whine.  _ “Your mouth… ahh…”  _ Yuuri’s head had turned, shoving itself into the pillow beneath his head. However, he was still very much fast asleep. Victor glanced up at him, admiring his soft cheeks and long lashes. 

“You want my mouth?” Victor asked, tone slightly amused at Yuuri’s sleeping state. Victor could not help but wonder how many times this had happened, and Victor just hadn’t noticed. Not many, he hoped, else he'd have been missing out on a lot. “Why didn’t you say so?” Victor’s hand released Yuuri’s cock, giving one last teasing touch to the vein on the underside, pulling a sultry groan from deep in Yuuri’s throat.

Shuffling down the bed, Victor’s hands tugged down Yuuri’s pants and underwear just enough for his erection to bob out. It stood straight, curving slightly to the left. The tip touched just beneath his navel, red and dribbling. Victor smirked. The tip of his tongue came out, dragging from the base, right up the vein before lapping at the soft flesh of the head. Yuuri let out a high pitched keen, hips struggling not to move as more pre-come beaded at the tip before being lapped by Victor’s tongue. 

“How’s that, my love?” Victor cooed, gazing as he watched Yuuri twitch beneath his touch. Yuuri preened as Victor enveloped his tip between his lips, giving a harsh suck. Yuuri’s member twitched between his lips, eager for more attention as Yuuri keened, hips wiggling as Victor took down more of his length. 

_ “Mmh… V-Vitya… ahh…”  _ Yuuri’s breaths were beginning to pick up, becoming shaky and erratic as Victor dove right down to his base, burying his nose in the soft pubic hairs.  _ “Vi-Vitya-a…”  _ Yuuri hiccupped, his thigh quivering ever so slightly, a sign that he was close already. Feeling encouraged, Victor began to bob his head in a steady motion, tongue trailing up from the crease of his sack, up the vein, and around the tip before diving back down. 

Victor mouthed at his sack, gently sucking at the soft skin, watching intently as Yuuri writhed beneath him. He could tell the last traces of sleep were wearing off. Yuuri would be waking up soon. Now more determined, Victor readjusted his position, lifting one of Yuuri’s legs over his shoulder. He went back in, tongue lapping at his sack before trailing down his perineum. One flick of his tongue and--

“Ahh! V-Vitya! W-what--mmgh!” Yuuri gasped, one hand dropping to grasp Victor’s hair. Yuuri’s head was clouded with fatigue and confusion, but it quickly began to wear off as Victor’s mouth worked. 

“Good morning,  _ solnyshko.” _ Victor crooned, tongue trailing back up his length. “Seemed like you were having a nice dream. Would you like to tell me what you were dreaming about?” Yuuri was too busy drowning in pleasure to even feel embarrassed. Victor pressed hot, wet kisses up the side of his length, tongue flicking out with soft kitten licks to the ridge. Yuuri couldn’t even speak. His breath caught in his throat, and all that came out were lewd moans.

“H-haaa…” Yuuri hiccupped, swallowing as he tried to speak. “Y-you…” He panted, lungs desperate for air as Victor pulled off.

“What about me?” Yuuri squeaked, biting his lip as he turned his head to the side, burying his face in the pillow. “Yuuri?” Victor asked after a few quiet moments, relishing in the full body shudder from Yuuri as Victor wrapped his hand back around his cock. 

“Y-you… ahm… ahh… t-taking me… over and over--” Yuuri was cut off by a gasp as Victor’s tongue lapped at the head again, licking away a bead of pre-come that dribbled from Yuuri’s tip. “G-giving me… exactly what I wan--ahm!! Yuuri gasped again, one hand snapping over his mouth to hold back a surprised moan. 

“Don’t I always give you what you want, darling?” Yuuri whimpered, frantically nodding into the pillow. “What do you want now, Yuuri?” Victor cooed, sitting back up onto his knees, hands gently tugging down Yuuri’s sweatpants and underwear down his legs, tossing them aside. He let Yuuri catch his breath, watching as his chest heaved with deep breaths. 

“You… Vitya…” Yuuri’s face was flushed, hot and red as he gazed at Victor through glossy eyes, legs parting around Victor’s hips. With a sweet smile, Victor leaned forwards, capturing his lips in a hard, passionate kiss as he freed his straining length from the confines of his briefs. Yuuri’s arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as his hips rolled desperately. They were uncomfortably warm and sticky, each kiss burning Yuuri’s lips with the most delicious heat. They pulled apart, breaths mingling as Victor’s forehead knocked against Yuuri’s, panting and gasping for air. 

“I love you so much.” Victor whispered, one hand running up and down the inside of Yuuri’s thigh slowly. 

“I love you, too.” Yuuri breathlessly smiled. “Fuck me, please?” He pleaded, their noses brushing as his arms tightened around Victor’s neck. Victor huffed, smiling softly. 

“Of course.” Victor sat up, pulling free from Yuuri’s embrace as he reached for the lube on the bedside table. He popped open the cap as Yuuri spread his legs, thighs spread across Victor’s lap. Yuuri held his breath in anticipation, inhaling sharply as a warm, wet finger brushed over his rim, already twitching and waiting to be filled. 

“Hnngh!” Yuuri let out a breathy mewl as two slick fingers pushed into him. He clenched, twitching furiously as Victor pushed deeper. “Ahh… god… that feels… mmh… good…” Yuuri let out a shaky breath as Victor began to pump his fingers. 

“Okay?” Yuuri nodded, hips rocking back against Victor’s fingers. Victor could feel his rim clenching and loosening around his fingers, eyes trained on the red, wet rim. “Another?” Yuuri nodded again, biting his lip. 

Victor worked him open, relishing in the soft, quiet moans that fell from Yuuri’s lips. His cock was aching, painfully desperate to be buried within Yuuri. “Yuuri… please… can I?” 

“Yes.” Yuuri sighed with a smile and instantly, Victor lined himself up, pushing in with one smooth thrust. “Ahh!” Yuuri gasped, breath hitching as Victor split him open. “Oh god, that feels so good.” Yuuri panted as Victor gripped his hips, willing himself not to come so quickly. But damn, Yuuri was so warm, rim flexing and fluttering around his girth. 

Yuuri was pliant beneath him, panting and moaning as Victor fucked him hard and fast. Yuuri buried his face in Victor’s shoulder keening as Victor’s hips snapped repeatedly, his member dragging over Yuuri’s sweet spot with every thrust. “Ahh… Yuuri…” Victor’s fingers dug harder into his hips, bound to leave behind purple marks. “You’re so warm… ahh… really tight too…” One hand released his hip, grasping Yuuri’s member. 

“Hng!” Yuuri’s breath hitched at the touch of Victor’s hand. “A-ahm… V-Victor…” Tears of pleasure welled in his eyes as Victor’s warm hand moved with soft strokes, up and down his length, coaxing beads of pearly fluid to dribble from the head. “Ahh! T-there… Vitya… hngg…” A tremor rippled through Yuuri’s thighs, body stiffening and back arching as Victor’s tip nailed his prostate. 

“Like this?” Victor asked with a thrust of his hips. Yuuri mewled, hips riding back against Victor’s cock as he frantically nodded. Victor’s hand continued to work Yuuri’s member, strokes getting harder and faster, moving in time with his hips. “Beautiful…” Praised Victor as he admired Yuuri’s chest, flushed red right to his cheeks, heaving with every deep, raspy breath. 

The air between them was muggy, bodies slick with sweat. Victor’s hand released his member, Yuuri wincing at the loss of stimulation, hips bucking to chase Victor’s missing tough. Victor’s fingertips swept through Yuuri’s hair, releasing it from where it had matted to his forehead. “Gorgeous…” Their lips met in a flurry of deep, hot kisses as Yuuri’s arms wrapped around Victor’s neck, Victor’s hands moving back to his hips to hold on. 

“Ahh… V-Vitya… ahh…” Yuuri moaned, breath brushing the side of Victor’s neck as he buried his face in the crook of his shoulder. “Mhh… gonna come… Vitya…” Victor pounded into Yuuri with hard, deep thrusts, moaning as he felt Yuuri’s wet warmth squeeze around him, massaging his cock. 

“Ahh… you feel amazing…” Victor mumbled, tone velvet smooth in Yuuri’s ear. “You gonna come for me? Yeah?” Yuuri whimpered, hips jerking and ass clenching, milking Victor’s cock. 

“V-Vitya… mmgh…” Yuuri panted, teeth sinking into Victor’s shoulder. “‘M gonna come… ahh… haa… Vitya…” Yuuri whined beneath Victor, and Victor could feel Yuuri sporadically fluttering around his member. “V-Vitya… please… ahh…” 

“Come for me, Yuuri.” Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he moaned breathily, gasping in pleasure as he came. Yuuri was breathless, moans of “harder, Vitya, more, please…” tumbling from his lips as his body racked with orgasm like lightning through a tree. 

His hole fluttered around Victor’s girth as he came, splattering semen up his chest. “Fuck, Yuuri!” Victor came almost immediately behind him, the sudden tightness milking his cock as he painted Yuuri’s walls. Yuuri twitched, rim red and sensitive as Victor continued to plow him through their orgasms. 

Yuuri collapsed, boneless and lax against the sheets, fatigue threatening to flood over him once again. Victor pulled out and Yuuri winced, twitching as Victor admired the milky mess dribbling from his gaping hole. Unable to help himself, Victor dragged his thumb through the mess oozing from Yuuri’s hole.

“V-Vitya!” Yuuri’s hole instantly tightened up with the touch before relaxing again. “Stop it!” 

“Sorry.” Laughed Victor as he kissed up Yuuri’s spine. “So? Did you enjoy that?” Yuuri pouted, but then smiled, turning over onto his back beneath Victor to wrap his arms around Victor’s neck.

“You know I did.” With a sweet smile, Yuuri pressed their lips together, foreheads bumping and noses brushing. “Thank you for that.” 

“Don't thank me,” Victor said, “thank whatever dream you were having.” Yuuri pouted again at Victor’s smug grin, giving him a playful smack on the chest. 

“It was a nice dream, at least.” Yuuri frowned. 

“Well it certainly seemed as such.” Victor laughed teasingly. “Though it does make me wonder how many times this has happened and I slept through it?” He asked, eyebrows raised curiously. He watched as Yuuri’s face flickered from slight confusion, to realisation, to utter embarrassment. His cheeks flush pink, and that instantly told Victor that Yuuri has possibly had a couple more of these lewd dreams. “Yuuri?” He cooed, tone laced with a teasing, playful lilt. 

“M-maybe just one or two…” Yuuri squeaked, and a sly grin split across Victor’s face.

“Yuuri! You never told me about these! Tell me now, let me make all your dreams come true~”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this, I'd appreciate it so much!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
